New Nagoya
Japan-Nagoya2.jpg History Nagoya (名古屋市 Nagoya-shi?) is the largest city in the Chūbu region of Japan. It is the third-largest incorporated city and the fourth most populous urban area. It is located on the Pacific coast on central Honshu. It is the capital of Aichi Prefecture and is one of Japan's major ports along with those of Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama, Chiba, and Kitakyushu. It is also the center of Japan's third-largest metropolitan region, known as the Chūkyō Metropolitan Area. As of 2000, 2.27 million people lived in the city, part of Chūkyō Metropolitan Area's 8.74 million people. Nagoya has a very rich history dating back to the edo period of japan. Oda Nobunaga and his protégés Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu were powerful warlords based in the Nagoya area who gradually succeeded in unifying Japan. In 1610, Tokugawa Ieyasu moved the capital of Owari Province from Kiyosu, about seven kilometers (4.3 miles) away, to a more strategic location in present-day Nagoya. During the Tokugawa period Nagoya Castle was constructed, built partly from materials taken from Kiyosu Castle. During the construction, the entire town around Kiyosu Castle, consisting of around 60,000 people, moved from Kiyosu to the newly planned town around Nagoya Castle.[4] Around the same time, the nearby ancient Atsuta Shrine was designated as a waystation, called Miya (the Shrine), on the important Tōkaidō road, which linked the two capitals of Kyoto and Edo (now Tokyo). A town developed around the temple to support travelers. The castle and shrine towns formed the city. Nagoya became an industrial hub for the region. Its economic sphere included the famous pottery towns of Tokoname, Tajimi and Seto, as well as Okazaki, one of the only places where gunpowder was produced under the shogunate. Other industries included cotton and complex mechanical dolls called karakuri ningyō. During the Meji era, it revoltionized guns and steel crafting during the time where samurai esque behaviors were coming to an abrupt hualt. People were trading their blades for guns, and crafting cannons and firepower of eraly eras. Steel crafting was still a thing to do, as people would ofen come to them with request to build things, and weaponry. This was further exploited during Wolrd War II. It was estimated that 25% of its workers were engaged in aircraft production. Important Japanese aircraft targets (numbers 193,194,198, 2010, and 1729) were within the city itself, while others (notably 240 and 1833) were to the north of Kagamigahara. It was estimated that they produced between 40% and 50% of Japanese combat aircraft and engines. The Nagoya area also produced machine tools, bearings, railway equipment, metal alloys, tanks, motor vehicles and processed foods during World War II. Synopsis Midgar High Quality Wallpaper by wingsofwar.jpg|The Steel Mill's industrial empire New Nagoya, is a slum type of city, but all be it more civilized than Brick Wall Fortress. It's an urban city, where thugs, gangs, and gansters have time to form and cook up ideas to make things better or worse. What doesn't help is that the police here are and can be as crooked as they come. Namely because what rules this city is not the cops, the gangs, or even the city council. This is a industriral run town, with a business empire bigger than what Rockefeller crafted during his own time. The mill has the first and last say of what happens in this town, often bribing officials and law enforcements to turn a blind eye when business opponents go "missing" or happen to "lose buisness and property." Even with all this, living in this area, you will more than likely work in this steel mill as other jobs in the area do not pay nearly enough to even make a below basic liviing. The homeless rate is up and open door shelters are abroad in the area, as are soup kitchens galore. That beig said most people here find entertainment in other people's missery, so it's not a suprise to see fights and or riots breaking out of virtually no where. All in all, living here the mill will become apart of his or her life. Category:Locations